Manufigir
Poison Paralysis Corrosion Bleeding|weaknesses = Dragon and Aether equally|creator = FireBall13}}Manufigir are artificially created ??? originally made as creatures made to add more variety to the wildlife. Hatred however caused the creator themselves to make them bioweapons as they have been hunted down. They are the flagship monsters of Monster Hunter: Echoing Roars. Physiology The monster primarily has the body of a wyvern while having an amphibian's hindlegs with sharp claws, a primate's forelegs which are covered in yellow fur and black stripes, an abdomen reminiscent of a Nerscylla's abdomen but it is more spiked and appears yellow with black stripes with glowing purple stripes. It has an extra pair of limbs that are attached to the neck which have shield-like claws. Much like a Seltas Queen's forelimbs. It's body is primarily orange with light orange stripes around the back with a grey underbelly. Behavior Each induvidual has to have it's own set of behavior. But they seem to primarily be quite aggressive and determined to finish their tasks. They also can be quite willing to fight. If left alone and without orders, they behave pretty naturally. Ecology This description is made with mainline games in mind. Bioweapons upgraded to be able to fight any type of foe if trained well. A chimera of many beasts. Habitat Range Manufigir can be found in any locale, regardless of the locale. Primarily however, they can be found in their birthplace. Ecological Niche In any locale, Manufigir can be found at the top of the food chain. Able to make short work of monsters ranging from a Jaggi to a Najarala. Monsters such as Rathalos, Gravios, Brachydios, Cerambus, Voluron, Barozorog, Lagiacrus and Gore Magala will most likely have a difficult time with this monster. Elder Dragon level monsters like Shipex, Ryatroxos, Rajang, Deviljho, Solmaron and Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora, Valstrax and even Shagaru Magala will also have issues with this monster. Stronger monsters may be able to challenge a Manufigir, but with it's capability to learn from it's opponent, it can turn the tables and win the fight still. Biological Adaptations With strength to crack Gravios shell with ease, and a body that can resists even the toughest of pressure thanks to their tough bones, scales and hide... Manufigir are war machines that were made to be able to deal with almost any foe. They gain combat experience as well, meaning that they can learn new tricks and learn more about the opponent as they fight on. The monster also has the ability to use all elements thanks to a modified organ which seems to have multiple elemental sacs. As well as that, it's stinger has both poisonous and paralytic toxins within it. Allowing it to inflict either or both. It's claws also can squeeze out a corrosive substance and can open up severe wounds. It's jaws and shield claws also can slam down hard enough to generate sparks and tear in further wounds. They also have other capabilities made to be able to survive or fight better, such as revealing horns and hardening skin. These monsters are extremely difficult to take down with all of these capabilities. Moves and other states (Mainline) The fight against this monster may get harder as it goes on. With it starting to use more evasive movements, more attacks and more aggressive play. When enraged, the Manufigir huffs angrily, and it's chest glows. When exhausted, it will drool. It can be inflicted with the Frenzy, Hyper and Tempered states. It is a LVL 3 Tempered monster. * Bite - A bite attack where it lunges forward while doing a scooping motion. Deals moderate damage. Can repeat this twice or thrice. Or follow up with other attacks. * Snap Bite - Bites down with force enough to cause sparks. Has a chance of inflicting Bleeding if hit. Deals major damage. ** Snap Clamp - Snap Bite, but the shield claws are slammed down as well, directly in front. Deals more damage and higher chance of Bleeding. * Slam - Slams it's fist down infront of it. Causes tremors if near. Deals major damage if hit directly. Can perform this twice or thrice. * Earth Punch - Stands on hindlegs, and then forcefully punches the earth, punching through it. Deals very high damage if directly hit. The rocks the punch springs forth also fling targets and deal damage. When enraged, it will do this quicker and three times in a row. * Approaching Wallop - Goes on it's hindlegs and starts moving forward while swinging it's fists. Very high damage and flings away those that are hit. * Turning Fist - Turns around while delivering a hard hook. Flings away targets and deals major damage. * Giant Haymaker - Leaps at a target while punching them into the ground midway. Deals major damage. * Claw Stamp - Opens palm and slams it down, also causing corrosive substances to splatter. Inflicts Corrosion if hit and flings away. Deals major damage. * Claw Grind - Opens palm, and slams it forward. Then grinds it's claws towards it. May do this attack twice in a row. * Approaching Slasher - Much like Approaching Wallop, but claw slashes are used instead. Has a chance of inflicting Bleeding or Corrosion. * Slash Combo - Slashes at a target twice, then slams it's fists down. * Poison Sting - Quickly does a stinging attack by quickly going on it's hindlegs and then stinging. It then body slams onto the floor. The sting inflicts Poison, while the body slam itself deals major damage. * Poison Slash - Points abdomen up, and then performs a spinning attack, slashing with it's stinger. Flings away and inflicts Paralysis * Paralysis Sting - Same as Poison Sting but with Paralysis. * Paralysis Slash - Same as Poison Slash but with Paralysis * Blast Attacks - When spitting out elements, each element has it's own propeties. Listed as such: **Fire - Explodes upon contact and releases forth flames that spread across the ground. Extinguishable via Water elemental weapons or Slinger Ammo. Generally inflicts Severe Fireblight **Water - Splatters against a struck target, releasing 4 more water balls. Severe Waterblight is inflicted. **Thunder - Explodes upon contact, releasing 4 thunder bolts in a + shape. Severe Thunderblight is inflicted. **Ice - Explodes upon contact, freezing the terrain with frozen spikes. Fire weapons or Slinger ammo can melt the ice. Both inflict Severe Iceblight. **Dragon - Explodes into a growing ball of Dragon elemental energy, until it then finally explodes again. Severe Dragonblight is inflicted. **Earth - Breaks apart, releasing forth arcing boulders that then crash down becoming obstacles as they land. Severe Earthblight is inflicted upon being hit by the blast or the falling rocks. **Wind - Lets loose a quick wind based blast that then causes an explosion of wind that has wind pressure behind it. Inflicts Severe Windblight. **Nature - Plants down a flower that then starts shooting out a noxious gas that also inflicts Severe Natureblight, if the blast itself hasn't. Fire weapons or Slinger Ammo can burn this plant down. But enough damage done will also do the trick. **Aether - Explodes upon contact, releasing a bright flash followed by a pillar of light. Being hit by the blast or running into the pillar inflicts Severe Aetherblight. *Blast - Fires a projectile from it's mouth. Can be straight or arced. *Blast Bonanza - Backs up as the monster then fires 3 to 6 blasts around the arena. When enraged, it will fire 4 to 6 blasts and may follow the attack up with something else. *Charged Blast - Fires an enhanced version of an elemental blast, inflicitng more damage and boosting some attributes of the blast. *Face Block - Slams together it's shield claws, covering it's face. The clash deals moderate damage. *Ironskin - Roars as it's body then hardens and gets a bumpy, rough texture. Defense rises. *Horn Burst - Horns burst out of the monster's skull as it then does a loud roar. Gains access to new moves. **Horn Scrape - Slams it's horn down and grinds it forward. Deals moderate damage and flings targets away. **Gore - Stabs it's horn towards the ground and charges forward. Then flings up boulders once it uproots earth. Deals major damage. **Bite and Spear - Bites at a target and then thrusts it's horn forward. Deals major damage. More to come soon... Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The head becomes scarred. * Shield Claws - They become damaged in a similar way as Seltas Queen's do. * Arms - Fur gets damaged and claws become damaged. * Hindlegs - Independently they can get scarred. * Abdomen - It becomes scarred and a weak point. Part Effectiveness * Most of the body requires at least green sharpness to penetrate. Shield Claws require white sharpness to penetrate. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Manufigir don't have a set exact mindset when in quests. They are attracted by loud roars, similar to Bazelgeuse. As they think that there's a fight going on for them to join in. However, when exhausted or sleeping, it will not go see the roar's source. Manufigir have different agro rates as well. Turf Wars Manufigir has no turf wars as of now. Trivia * Manufigir is the first Flagship of the creator that they have created on the Fanon. Notes * Manufigir can learn to avoid Flash Bombs by quickly guarding it's face with it's shield claws. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Large Monster Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Nature Element Monster Category:Aether Element Monster Category:Matter Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Natureblight Monster Category:Aetherblight Monster Category:Matterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:FireBall13